The present disclosure relates generally to the field of process control systems.
Optimization and modeling algorithms are used to optimize and model various environments. Some systems utilize biologically inspired algorithms (e.g., genetic algorithms, particle swarm intelligence, evolutionary strategies, etc.) to perform optimization and modeling due to their ability to properly learn and optimize variant environments rapidly. Genetic algorithms may be relatively slow and ineffective at handling environments which change during optimization. Such genetic algorithms may need to be restarted to effectively handle the changes upon detection of an environmental change, which may result in poor performance of the algorithm. Biologically inspired algorithms also are not equipped to maintain memory of previously encountered environments and must be restarted from scratch upon significant environmental change detection. This may result in poor performance and/or abandonment of the methodology for optimization and modeling.